


Secret Santa 2016 -

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Outlander AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: Over on tumblr @moghraidhJamie created Outlander Secret Santa and I was lucky enough to get Perfectpotts awesome request for a Modern AU, NSFW story. I seldom write NSFW and have never written a Modern AU so please do bear with me but I had a terrific time writing this story and hope that you will all enjoy it, especially you, PP! :) xx





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerfectPotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPotts/gifts).



Jamie placed the empty cup on the counter and stood up. His fingers were beginning to thaw out and he wanted to get home. He lifted the shopping bags that he had placed beside the chair and smiled to himself at the thought of Brianna’s face when she opened her new Lego set in the morning. It wasn’t the exact set she wanted, Jamie had foolishly left his shopping far too close to Christmas to get the exact one but she was a fine builder with a gift for engineering designs and Jamie had no doubt his precocious wee girl would be able to make something exquisite out of the set he had purchased – which was considerably larger and more extravagant than the one Bree expected from Santa.

He had wrapped each purchase in plastic bin liners to protect them from the weather and was glad of that particular forethought now as he stepped out of the coffee shop and into the stream of people hurrying along in the icy Scottish rain.

*

He let himself in through the back door of the house and stashed his purchases on top of the kitchen cupboards, out of the way of prying blue eyes which would be only too eager to see what he had been buying.

“I’m home!”

He called once he was certain the bag was safely out of sight and was immediately answered by a cry of “Daddy!” and the sound of slippered feet running along the corridor. He just about got his coat off when Brianna burst into the kitchen and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

“Where have ye been? Mama said ye would be home by four and it’s nearly six!”

She demanded looking up at him accusingly.

“Aye, it is so why on earth are ye in pyjamas already? Ye’ve no’ been playin’ up for ye Mam I hope?”

Jamie glanced down at his eight year old with a stern glint in his eye

“No, we’ve been havin’ a duvet afternoon wi’ movies and popcorn.”

Bree grinned and Jamie allowed his face to soften

“Ah I see, weel I beg your pardon then. Did I interrupt a film?”

Bree nodded and took his hand, towing him towards the living room

“We’re watching ‘Beethoven’.”

“The auld deaf composer? Doesna seem verra festive to me!”

Jamie paused at the door to kick his shoes off, knowing Claire had spent yesterday cleaning like a mad thing ready for the big day.

“No Da, the dog! He’s lovely and Mama says we should get one just like him!”

“And name him Chopin no doubt?”

Jamie smiled as he entered the room and stooped to kiss his wife on the forehead. Bree quickly resumed her place beside her mother, tucking herself in and snuggling close. Her tartan pyjamas standing out in stark contrast to the cream silk of Claire’s own.

“Perhaps Vivaldi? I have such fond memories of his Spring concerto!”

Claire smiled, her eyes dipping demurely as her hand trailed down Jamie’s back, the soft downy hairs stiffening as her fingertips slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans and cupped the round swell of his right buttock.

Jamie also vividly remembered a particular evening shortly after they married when Claire had put on an old recorded copy of ‘The Four Seasons’ and the way the evening had unfolded upon the gorgeous fur rug in their bedroom. He made a noise at the back of his throat akin to choking and Claire withdrew her hand, a small smile on her lips as Bree looked up from the TV to shush her father.

*

Long after Beethoven had saved the day and Brianna had been tucked in, read one story and then another and then most of one more before Jamie realised she was curled up asleep against his side; and after Claire had piled presents under the tree; Jamie turned the electric lights off allowing the soft glow of candles to light the room and wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist from behind and pulled her tight against him, swaying slowly in the centre of the room.

Tone deaf as he was, he had no real notion of the tune to Vivaldi’s ‘Spring’ but the faint blush at Claire’s throat and the way she pressed back against him, told him that the pleasant wee sounds she was making were indeed a hummed version of that tune.

“Have I told ye today how breathtakingly beautiful ye are Mrs Fraser?”

Jamie murmured, his lips grazing along the delicate shell of her ear

“Not today, no.”

Jamie could hear the smile in her voice and kissed his way from her ear to her collar bone, grinning at the high-pitched squeak a small sweep of his tongue elicited.

“Well ye are the most exquisite and rare of beauties in this land and I am the luckiest man in the world.”

As he spoke, Jamie’s fingers found the buttons of Claire’s pyjama top and deftly popped each one through the neat little holes, exposing her from belly to throat, but leaving the very top button done up so that the silk could not slip from her shoulders.

“Jamie …”

Claire’s fingers found the zip of his Levi’s but he dodged his hips, patting her bottom firmly.

“No my Sassenach, not yet. Ye are the greatest gift I have ever received and I intend to take my time unwrapping ye.”

Claire shuddered against him in the agony of anticipation and bit her lip. She raised her eyes to the mirror above the fireplace and locked with the sapphire reflection of Jamie’s own gaze. Jamie’s lip quirked upward and he nodded solemnly.

“Aye mo Sorcha, ye may well watch me wi’ those golden lioness eyes and think o’ all the wicked things ye’d do if ye could, but ken that right now I am the one in charge and I will have my satisfaction before ye are allowed your vengeance.”

“Vengeance? Will I not enjoy this, Mr Fraser?”

“Ye will but at my mercy ye shall be and I ken well that I’ll pay a price for it.”

Jamie bit her shoulder lightly through the fabric as Claire placed her hands obediently flat against the long, hard plains of his thighs and Jamie’s smile widened as he raised his gaze to meet her reflected eyes again.

“Good lass. I dinna need to hold ye to my will, for ye will obey me without force. Ye are a slave to me Claire, just as I am to you.”

The soft silk of her bra gave way beneath his fingers, the cup folding modestly away from her skin as Jamie freed first one breast and then the other. Claire pressed back against him and made a small noise of impatience. She was gratified to feel that she was not the only one desperate for more and considered making this clearly obvious point to her husband before his left hand pulled at the elastic of her pyjama bottoms and slid inside.

Claire squeezed Jamie’s legs and closed her eyes as seconds later the world dissolved around her, his arm around her waist the only thing keeping her from sinking to the floor.

“Hush mo nighean donn, ye’ll wake the bairn.”

Claire bit her lip and whimpered as the edge of the universe loomed once again before her, the candles seeming to glow brighter with each tiny movement of her husband’s fingertip.

“Jamie please … please …”

Claire threw her head back and gasped as the firelight grew to a blinding flame, as red and warm as the hair she entwined her fingers into as Jamie turned her and brought his mouth to hers and the world erupted in a burst of stars. 

She didn’t remember Jamie laying her down but as Claire floated back into herself from wherever the soul went in moments of purest joy, she realised she was cradled to her husband’s chest, her own heartbeat as loud and fast as his was strong and steady in her ears. Both of them were naked from the waist down, their bare legs tangled together, ankles touching. She was filled with a pleasant ache within, which spread to a warm glow at her core and a seed of complete and utter certainty bloomed in Claire’s mind as she placed her hand over her flat stomach, a smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

“Merry Christmas, Jamie.”

“Merry Christmas, Claire.”


End file.
